The Kazekage's Chef
by waywardgal
Summary: "Please come work for us! We'll pay you 5 times what you make working for your Aunt now!" Temari exclaimed. Sold. Veva grabbed Temari's hand and replied, "I'll do it!" then she looked at the Kazekage with cunning in her eyes, "but I have one condition…"
1. Chapter 1

Ch1: Enter, Silly Girl, Veva Koi!

Yawning, not bothering to cover her mouth, a young girl looked into the sky. The sun was soooooo beautiful at this time of year. She realized she had been staring too long, and not wanting to go blind, she shaded her eyes with her hands.

"Veva! Come in here right now and help me deliver these vegetables!" a woman yelled irritably from inside a small shop.

"Coming Aunty!"

So Veva was her name. What an odd name for someone living in this village. Well, that's aside from the point. Veva ran into the shop and back into the street with the speed of a hyper Chihuahua. The faster she was done with the deliveries, the faster she could get back to relaxing. She hoped onto her bike and sped off into the streets of Suna.

"MARRRIEE AHHH! AAAH VE MARIAAAAH!" she sang riding through the village. Each person she passed, she waved at. Some waved back while other stared at her in awe. How could anyone be some hyper this early in the morning? She didn't care if people thought she was silly, she was having a great time! First rule to making vegetable deliveries, always sing crazy music and act super happy! That way, the people think that if they eat the veggies your delivering, they'll have all that energy too! It was such a sneaky plan, but it worked wonders! Besides, people gotta pay the rent! She had already racked up 3 more customers and she had only been making deliveries for half an hour!

"I BELIEVE IN THIS THING CALLED LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" she sang into the ear of her favorite customer as she made his delivery. The customer was none other than the father of her boyfriend, Taka Morino. Taka was her prince, her knight in shining armor, her Romeo! **Does Romeo and Juliet even exist in the Naruto world? **He was everything she could have ever hoped for. He was nice, sweet, caring, and handsome! Not to mention, he was a ninja, a chunin who was on his way to becoming a jonin. Yea, her boyfriend was the best! Speaking of her boyfriend, where in the heck was he?

"Well hello, Veva," Mr. Morino said as he handed her the money for her services. She toke the money, barely paying attention, trying to peak into the man's house. He merely chuckled at how obvious she was being and said, "Taka is out on a mission. He didn't tell you." She shook her head no. "Yes, he'll be gone for about a couple more days." Veva fell into despair. Her prince was gone and didn't even tell her. Well, maybe he had to leave quickly post hast! He probably didn't have the time, and he knew she'd understand because she was an understanding person. Veva beamed. Wow, he had so much trust in her! After convincing herself that these facts were indeed true, she bowed her goodbye to Mr. Morino and got back on her bike. She had 20 more deliveries to make before noon!

The rest of the morning was going great, she had made most of her deliveries and had caught up with her best friend, Misaki, who was nos riding in the back of her bike making song requests.

"Veva, what's that song we heard that one time?" Misaki screamed over the noise of the street.

Veva laughed, "Yea, that really narrows it down for me, Misaki!" her best friend was amazing, cute, and funny, but boy was she dense. Granted, Veva didn't think she was the smartest girl around either, but she was definitely smarter than Misaki. Even though that wasn't saying much.

"Come-on Vevs!" Misaki yelled, shifting in the bike quickly. Veva hated it when she called her that, and she also hated it when she acted bratty. As the youngest of 5, Misaki was used to getting her way.

"I don't know Misaki! Now stop before I throw you off!" Veva screamed back. She turned around and tried to look as serious as possible, but after one look from Misaki, she bust out laughing.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road, silly girl!" Misaki screamed, feeling as though she would die.

"If I'm a silly girl, you're a dopey girl!" Veva giggled back. She was so childish at times. Just then, the giggling stopped. There were a group of very important people dressed in ninja uniforms walking their way, with a guy in robes and a hat.

"Ai!" Misaki shrieked, breaking Veva's eardrums, "it's the Kazekage! He's soooooooo gorgeous!" Veva looked at her friend and looked back at this guy the girl had just said was the leader of her village. Him? But he didn't look any older than her. Nevertheless, her friend was right about one thing. He was good looking.

Now realizing that the men were coming her way, she tried to break, when she realized her breaks WEREN'T WORKING!

"I can't stop!" Veva screamed.

"Yes!" Misaki screamed, "that's the song! I-I I caaaaaan't stoooop!"

"No," Veva retorted, "I really can't stoooooop!" **CRASH.**

That was the end for her. Veva Koi was no more. She had crashed her bike into the Kazekage of her village. She would probably be banished as a terrorist, that is, if they didn't just kill her. It was all over. She opened her eyes to finally take her punishment when she noticed something. She was covered in sand!

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed out, "I've died and gone to sand heaven! HA! I knew heaven was a beach!" she trashed about happily in the sand. "I get to see Ma-" just then, she looked around. She wasn't in Sand heaven; she was more like in sand jail! The sand was everywhere and was holding her, her bike, and her friend in mid air! She looked down to see the ninja and the Kazekage staring back at her. Then she let her eyes trail to…. her vegetables were on the ground… RUINED!

"My vegetables!" she screamed.

Then, in the blink of an eye, she was back on the ground. She scampered to her vegetables. When she reached them, she held them in her arms, treating them as though they were people. "Oh my wonderful asparagus, oh my brocilli, turrrrnip, what have they done to you?" she cried. "nooooooooooooo!"

The Kazekage and the ninja that were accompanying him look at the girl in both disbelief and absurdity. Who was this silly girl? And why was she talking to a head of cabbage.

After performing what seemed like a vegetable burial, the girl finally stood up.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the Kazekage's men spoke, "you need to be more careful young lady! You could have hurt our great leader. Apologize"

Veva was flabbergasted. She could have hurt him? He hurt her vegetables, and put her in a perpetual sand prison. She deserved the apology. She pointed a long finger at him, "You!" the Kazekage looked around, without moving his head. After realizing the girl was referring to him, he returned his gaze to her. "What's your name Red?"

"Red?!" Screamed another ninja, "who do you think you are talking to the Kazekage like that, you crazy haired runt?!"

"I'm not talking to you," Veva calmly replied. She turned back to the Kazekage, "you, wants your name?"

"Veva…" Misaki started.

A ninja made a move towards Veva but Gaara stopped him with a hand gesture. After stopping the ninja, Gaara looked back at the girl and answered, "my name is Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara of the Desert."

"Well, Gaara of the Desert," Veva started, moving her fingers to point at her vegetables in their grave. May they rest in peace, "What are you going to do about my vegetables?"

"Pardon?" what the only reply the Kazekage gave back.

"You destroyed my vegetables with your ninja powers! Now I won't be able to make my quota! You have to take responsibility!" Veva yelled, almost whining.

The Kazekage looked at the girl, the vegetables, then at one of the ninja, "please pay her for her losses." He tried to leave after that, but Veva wasn't having it. Did he really think money was what she was after?

She stepped in front of him. "I don't want your money. I want you to go to all the customers who won't receive their vegetables this morning. I'm sure they'll be able to understand if the Kazekage comes to them." She said that last part with a smirk.

The ninja had had enough, "are you a fool? Lord Kazekage does not have time for such trivial matters." With that, they motioned for the Kazekage to come along. Veva was fuming. Not only did he not pay (even though she told him not to, she should have still offered again), he didn't want to apologize to her customers. The economy was in a recession. People couldn't afford to loss customers for bad service. These were fairly new customers too. They would not so understanding of her if she apologized on her own. She wanted to do something. She had to do something. She couldn't just let him go like that. She had to find a way to get close to him and -

"Veva?"

Her plotting interrupted, she looked at the place that the person calling her name was standing. Who was this woman?

"I knew it was you! Oh how you've grown!" the woman walked closer. For some reason, this made the ninja and the Kazekage stop as well and turn around.

"Temari!" Veva screamed, finally recognizing the blond woman and tackling her. The Kazekage was about to go on the attack. Now this crazed girl was attacking his sister? His sand was rattling in his gourd. He was ready.

"Gaara, don't use the sand. This one is no enemy," Temari cautioned, "since the Invasion of Konoha, and his rise to the role of Kage, her and her youngest brother had gotten very close. Now she could ever tell when he was feeling threatened even though his face stayed an unemotional mask. After thoroughly nuzzling the young girl Temari asked her, "how have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I've been great, Temari! How have you been? I haven't seen you ever since… well you know…" Veva murmured the last part, not wanting to bring up the death of Temari's father. She stopped seeing Temari around town or in her Aunt's shop after that.

"Yeah," Temari answered, "I've been busy." As they both got up Temari asked Veva, "have you gotten my letters? You have not replied to a single one."

"What letters?" Veva replied, not knowing what Temari was referring to.

"I sent you letters asking you to come work in the Kage tower, as my family's chef."

Veva blinked at this, "What?"

"I remember when I used to come to your shop, you made such good food for me and always let me take home extra. Kankuro loved your food. Also, your juice was the only thing that got me through the day." She pulled Veva closer so no one could hear, "you see. My youngest brother, Gaara, he's now the Kazekage. He has trouble sleeping and rarely gets a good night's rest. I remember how energized and healthy I felt when I ate your food. Also, I slept like a baby! If I'm correct, it's been about 3 years since we've seen, and I know you've improved. Your food would do him wonders!" With that said, Temari grabbed Veva's hands pleading, "PLEASE COME WORK AS OUR CHEF!"

There was an audible "WHAT" sounded off by Veva's best friend as the rest of the ninja that were there to witness. Veva blinked, not being able to comprehend what was happening.

"Please come work for us! We'll pay you 5 times what you make working for your Aunt now!" Sold.

Veva grabbed Temari's hand and replied, "I'll do it!" then she looked at the Kazekage with cunning in her eyes, "but I have one condition…"

* * *

AN: hope you guys liked the first chapter! More reviews, the faster I update, Until then, see you guys next time!

P.S. check out my other story. Love's Hiding Place. It's GaaHina


	2. Chapter 2

Updated fast because of my two awesome first reviewers for this story: **kimi**, and **xBUzzOFF15x** ! Your reviews made me smile!

Xwarnings: Onion breath, drunk kankuru, DRUGS!

Ch 2: Onion Girl, Veva Koi

Veva Koi wasn't particularly good at many things. In fact, the only things she was good at were delivery vegetables, cooking, and of course, being extremely stubborn. In fact, if it hadn't been for her amazing talent as a cook, she would have marched right back into the gene pool and asked for a do over.

"You want Gaara to what?" Temari exclaimed, "Veva, he not only doesn't have the time to do that, but I can't believe you actually expect our Kazekage to go around apologizing for spoilt vegetables!"

Her natural stubbornness wasn't going to let her back down from what she wanted. If she wanted the Kazekage to apologize for his actions, he would! That was that. So she folded her arms and put the most serious face she could muster, "if he doesn't, I won't work for you guys. You'll have to find someone else." With that, she "humphed!" and looked at the Kazekage, almost challenging him. Temari sighed at this, defeated, and told Veva she would see what she could do.

"In the mean time, just go home." Temari said patting Veva on the shoulder, "I'll take care of this ok?" Veva smiled her thanks and gave Temari once last partying hug. She collected her things, got back on what was left of her bike and road off into the day, forgetting Misaki.

Granted, it wasn't in her right mind that she forgot her best friend. She had been sweating in her boots! She didn't think Temari would fall for her bluff! A new job AND the Kazekage had to do what she said, what girl wouldn't be utterly pleased with herself at this news? Not even the squeaky noises her bike was making could ruin her mood. She really needed new brakes.

Back at the scene of the crime, Temari was informing Gaara that he would have to apologize. He questioned her logic. Why was this new "chef" so important? If the situation was so dire, he could make his own salted tongue. Granted, he wasn't the best cook, but he could learn. How hard could it be? Find a cow. Kill it. Put salt on the tongue, and then eat. EASY! Pleased with his reasoning, he had barely heard Temari explaining everything to him. that was until he heard, "-living with us?"

He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this, "what?" he asked.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Temari said putting her hands on her hips, "Tsk tsk, little brother. I said, she'd be living with us."

At this, Gaara cocked his head to the side, "why must this girl live with us to perform her tasks? Why is it necessary?" he was getting highly irritated and the day had barely started. Who was this girl, and why was she so…. He couldn't even thing of what she was! No villager dared to talk to him that way. Yet, he allowed her because she reminded him of a certain someone.

Smiling as a way to defuse his annoyance, Temari replied, "She lives very far from the Tower. She won't be able to make her deliveries, go to school, and do her job as our chef if she stays living with her Aunt. Of course, we'll pay the expenses. We have a multitude of extra rooms."

Gaara merely "hn-ed" at this before he turned to leave, but was stopped by Temari continuing, "But, can you please just go to the rest of these people and apologize for her? It's really important for her family to keep those customers."

Gaara let out a tired sigh. Why couldn't Temari just let this whole thing go? It was as so exhausting. After thinking over Temari's request, he answered, "I will send a clone. Now come. We have business to attend to."

Just then, a clone of Gaara made of sand appeared. The clone was then handed a list of names by Temari and promptly disappeared into a puff of sandy smoke to finish its duties. No one ever said he had to go personally.

Meanwhile, Veva had crashed into 4 more people on her way home. She wished her Aunt's house wasn't so far away from the main city parts of the village. But finally, she had made it home.

"Aunty! Aunty, where for art thou Aunty?" Veva beckoned as she entered the house, "better yet, letters, letters, where for art thou letters?" She was yet again pretending she was a princess in a tragic tale of love and betrayal. She pranced and danced about until she bumped her head into a wall. Scene.

"Veva! I'm in the kitchen!" her aunty answered back, "come help will ya?" Veva, equipped with the powers of a talented ballerina twirled into the kitchen, "what are you do you dumb girl? Come help me cut these onions."

Veva frowned at this, "I'm a ballerina, aunty." She washed her hands and put on an apron, "Oh yea Aunty! Where have you been hiding my letters?"

"Letters?" her Aunt murmured, "Oh!" she realized, "you kept getting mail from someone claiming to be from the Kazekage tower. I put them in the trash. It's obviously a scam. I mean who from the Kazekage tower would write you?"

Veva gave her aunt the straight face, "Aaaaaunty!" she whined, "remember Temari, the late Kazekage's daughter?" Her Aunt nodded. "Well, she offered me a job as the Kazekage's chef! Isn't that amazing?" her aunt just looked at the girl in awe. She knew Veva possessed extraordinary skills as a cook, but she didn't realize her little Veva had gotten the attention of the Kazekage!

"Lovebug, that's amazing!" she yelled grabbing the girl with her soapy hands, "Well, I threw away one of those letters today. I'll go get it later so we can read it together!" Veva was ecstatic. Her Aunty was just as happy for her as she was. She whipped the soapsuds off of her and brought the onions out. Then her aunt said, "Oh yes, Veva! You received a letter from Taka today. It's on the-" Her aunt blinked around the kitchen. Where had the girl gone?

Of course, at the mention of her boyfriend, Veva had sprinted into the living room. She turned on her Taka goggles, scanning the area for any sign of anything that belonged to her wonderful boyfriend. There! "Foooooooound it…" she whispered, grinning from ear to ear with glints of light in her eye. She eyed the letter, smelled the letter, even licked the letter, and now it was time to open the letter. Opening it, she began to read: _Dear Veva, how have you been. Good I hope. I'm going to keep this letter short, because I will be leaving soon on a mission. I am writing this letter because I need to break up with you. I don't like you anymore. Sorry. _Veva blinked at the letter. Had she read that right? She read it again. Then again, and again. After verifying it's contents, she layed the letter down at walked back into the kitchen. She picked up a knife and a cutting board. She began cutting the onions.

"So," her aunt began, "what did the letter say?" Veva didn't answer. She just kept cutting the onions. After her aunt asked two more times, she just went to the living room to read for herself. After going over its contents, she ripped it up and threw it in the trashcan. She rushed back into the kitchen to comfort her niece. She went to hugged her when Veva pushed her away with tears in her eyes saying, "I'm not crying because of that, the onions are just hurting my eyes."

The next day, Veva tried her best to be strong. She had promised herself when she was younger that she would not cry anymore. She had to keep that promise even if she had broken it last night. Stupid onions, she thought, sticking her tongue out.

That morning's deliveries had gone fairly well. All of the customers whom she had not been able to deliver their vegetables the day before told her that the Kazekage himself had visited them, apologizing. They were so honored. They told her not to worry about anything and almost all of them tipped her! It had been a good morning.

On her way home, she met up with Misaki who was a bit peeved about being left behind, who she told about her break up. Misaki did the whole crying, comforting best friend thing who cursed the boyfriend's ancestors. Veva was grateful, but she liked Taka's parents, and she was sure his grandparents were cool too. After leaving Misaki's house, she was greeted by Temari at her Aunty's shop.

"Veva!" Temari exclaimed as she ran over to hug the young girl, "I'm here to take you to the Kazekage Tower. Today's orientation. I'm gonna show you around the place and show you your room!"

"My room…?"

"Yes," Temari answered, "you'll be living with us in the tower! Didn't you read the letters?" Temari looked over the girl. This wasn't' the Veva she was used to, something was up. Not wanting to upset her, Temari bowed her goodbye to Veva's aunt, "well come along!" With that, the two girl left for the Kazekage tower.

They spent the whole day touring the Kazekage tower. Temari showed Veva where she would be staying, the kitchen, which was massive, the Kazekage's office, the counsil meeting hall, and many other less important rooms. She even showed Veva Gaara's room whispering, "For slipping him late night treats!" Temari said with a wink. Veva looked at her puzzled.

After they were done with the tour, Veva was ready to go home. Pretending she was happy was taxing. She didn't feel like herself and she hated it!

"Earth to Veva!" Temari yelled, knocking on the girl's head, "did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Veva answered.

"I said do you want to go out with us? All of the jonin and some of the younger employees of the tower are going out for food and drinks! You should come! You can meet everyone… Then again, you'll be the youngest there. You are only 16 right?" Veva nodded. "Well, you should come anyway! Besides, I can tell something bad happened and you're upset. I'm not gonna pester you about it, but I can tell you this: locking yourself up in your room and being sad is not the way to go."

Veva was amazed. Her and Temari had just reunited and the older girl could read her so well already. She was a true friend. Veva nodded. Temari was right. She had to get over Taka, "where is it?"

Arriving a bit late, Veva asked the hostess for the Kazekage Tower party. They led her to a massive table with many familiar faces from her new place of employment.

"Ve-ra!" Kankuru screamed out, already drunk, "c-come oh-er here nnnd plaaaay with us, Eeeeva!" Veva couldn't help but laugh. If anything was funnier that normal Kankuru, it was drunk Kankuru. Coming was a good idea after all. She toke her seat and looked around for the very person that invited her. Just when she was about to give up, she saw the trace of red.

"WHAT ARE YOOOOOU DOING HERE?!" she screamed, pointing at the new addition.

Temari poked her head from behind her youngest brother, the Kazekage. "I begged him to come along. That way, you'd have someone in your age group, and wouldn't feel so left out when everyone else gets drunk. Granted, she had to beg her brother on her knees and promise him month's supply of freshly baked cookies to get him to come, but he was here wasn't he? Besides, he needed to get out more. With the Shakaku gone, and the villagers in love with him, she wanted him to experience some type of a normal adolescent. He was the youngest Kage, afterall. With that, Temari sat her brother down next to the fuming girl and toke her seat at well. So she wanted her brother and Veva to become friends, so what?

The Kazekage was uncomfortable for three reasons: social gatherings like these were not his strong suit. He didn't enjoy people, especially those who weren't in his family. He could barely tolerate the council. He also didn't like loud places, and this place was extremely loud thanks to his brother and a few other drunken patrons. And lastly, the Kazekage was uncomfortable because of the glare he was feeling from a certain girl who was sitting beside him. This was the new chef girl wasn't it? She wouldn't say anything. She just kept staring. He could feel it on him. Stare… stare…. STARE… though he was uncomfortable, he looked perfectly poised, in his Kazekage glory. He had even been able to hold a nonsensical conversation with one of the employees. That's right, he was not going to let this girl stress him out any more than she already had.

In the background, a kunoichi was plotting to spike her dunce of a boyfriend's drink with a pill that would make him want to be with her, romantically. She knew her boyfriend loved her, but he was far too shy for his own good. Things were moving toooooo slow! Laughing maniacally to herself after thoroughly mixing the drink, she walked over with a glass for her and her boyfriend. When she joined the rest of the party, he was nowhere to be found! Ugh! Where had the idiot ran off to?! She went off to find him.

Temari, who had been waiting for the waitress to return with the non-alcoholic beverages, was looking around the table. Where the hell was the drink, she thought in her head. Just then, she noticed a pair of blue drinks. She looked around and saw that all the other glasses had clear liquids. Bingo! She brought the drinks over to her brother and Veva and told them to drink up! It was non-alcoholic.

Veva, still eyeing the Kazekage, gulped down her drink. She hadn't realized it, but she was thirsty! The Kazekage looked at his own cup suspiciously. Why was this liquid blue? He hadn't asked for anything that would be blue… he put his chakra to work, trying to figure out what the mystery drink was. Then, he realized, it was alcoholic! And more, someone had put something in it! He shoot up. Who dared poison the Kazekage? Every one looked up at him, most too drunk to be scared.

"Oh my gosh!" he turned to see a brown haired kunoichi, "who toke my drinks! They were for me and my Kai I drugged them so I'd get lucky tonight!" The guy who was apparently the boyfriend just looked at his girlfiend in awe.

Gaara sighed and sat back down. This was why he didn't come to things like this. He was about to berate Temari for giving him the wrong drink when he felt someone grab his collar. He turned around. It was that girl. Her face was completely red, and her eyes were glazed over. After looking at the Kazekage intently, the girl hiccupped and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

AN: mwahhahahahaha. cliffys are so fun! see you soon! Have a beautiful time!


	3. Chapter 3

Xwarning: Drunk Kankuru and nasty puke bombs!

Ch 3: Pig Girl, Veva Koi

* * *

Before anyone could have seen anything coming, sand wrapped around the slobbering girl's neck, ready to crush her.

"Gaara, don't!" Temari ran over pulling the sloshed girl of her younger brother, the Kazekage, "Geez Veva! What a light weight you are!"

"I… no lay way! I'm a biiiiiiiig gurl!" Veva slurred out.

Everybody was too drunk themselves to realized what danger they had all just escaped. They all just continued to laugh and joke with each other. Gaara let the sand slither back outside of the restaurant, the owner incredibly thankful.

"You're a pip squeak, Ve-ra!" Kankuru yelled clinking his drink with a nearby shinobi.

"I'm a pig squeak?" Veva retorted, "WHAT?! I'm a Veva! I'm not a oink!" As everyone else continued to laugh and Veva and Kankuru argued amongst themselves, Temari could sense her youngest brother's growing irritation and anxiety.

Gaara had never been so confused by another human being in his life! Ok, so maybe that was an overstatement, but he was petrified nonetheless. He agreed to come along with his sister, drawn in by promises of a month of none of her constant nagging. Granted, he was doing a favor for his sister. But what did his act of kindness earn him? The lips of a drugged and slobbering girl attacking the side of his face. The Kazekage tried to push the opposing girl out of his mind, only to be pulled back in by her vice like grip on his neck. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all! Though he was no longer the same person he used to be, the Kazekage still had a difficult time with human contact. He was barely even comfortable with his siblings.

"Hey Veeeeva!" Kankuru screamed out, "geh uf mah bro, the Kaze-ka-gay!" Gaara frowned at Kankuru's spurting. He should have never left his gourd at the tower.

Gaara had enough. He used a few small sand particles to pull the girl off of him and sat her back down on the awaiting chair. Next, he collected himself and made a move to leave the restaurant. Just as he neared the exit, Temari ran towards him.

"Gaara," she stated, "can you take Veva back home? She's a minor and if this goes on, people will notice that a minor ingested alcohol and the restaurant might have to pay." Temari pointed towards the girl laughing and talking loudly with the other shinobi and employees. "I mean… you are going to the tower right?"

Gaara looked at Temari and nodded.

"So please take her with you little brother."

"Tell her to meet me outside," Gaara retorted and transported himself to the street outside of the restaurant and bar.

Shortly after materializing, Veva came running out of the restaurant screaming "KAZE-KAGEEEEY!" before she could attack him again, Gaara transported further down the road.

"Come on Kazekagey, let's play!" she tried running towards him again, but he dodged her. She tried the same thing again a few more times before she finally gave up telling Gaara he was "no fun." Gaara, even though his face was completely blank and his arms were crossed over his chest as usual, was getting more and more uncomfortable and irate. What was wrong with this girl?! She was like a mixture of Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee. Sighing out, Gaara began leading the way.

"Come on. We need to get going."

Veva, finally done sulking ran ahead of him, "let's race! I'm gonna beat you!" she ran for about three seconds before she came to a complete stop, bending over, breathing out hard, "WOOOO! I need to work out! Ridding a bike and running are two different things!"

She composed herself and decided to walk instead, tossing away the sentiment of running. Running? What was that? Good thing her customers weren't here to see that nonsense. She sang as she walked. There was only one thing she loved more than cooking, and that was singing!

Gaara watched her stagger ahead of him. He took notice of her features. She was petite, a big below average height for girls her age. She had long messy wavy light brown hair that stopped at her waist, swinging from side to side as she walked. Gaara frowned at this. Why did some girls persist in keeping their hair long? It was only in the way. Good thing she wasn't a ninja. Gaara pulled at his own growing locks, thinking he needed a hair haircut.

She turned around almost making sure he was still walking behind her and stuck her tongue out at him. She was annoying, he thought. He noticed how tan her skin was as well. He guessed it was like that due to her life as a civilian, always running around in the hot sun.

He tensed when she stumbled over, but caught herself and grinned back at him, hiccupping a little.

They were relatively close to the tower now, and she had been relatively quiet the rest of the way. Gaara was thankful for this. He just wanted to get back soon, lock himself in his office, and get lost in his work. Finally, the tower was a mere 100 meters away when Veva ruined the silence.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed suddenly.

Gaara's eyes widened. What in the world was wrong with this girl?

She turned towards the Kazekage, made a fist with her right hand, and pointed at him with her left hand. Using the fist as a microphone, she began giving the Kazekage a personal concert.

"WE! … ARE NEEEEVER EVVEEER GETTINGING BACK TOGETHER! WEEEEEEEEEEEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER GETTING BAAAACK TOGET-" That was when it happened. She threw up. Startled, Gaara tried to see what exactly was wrong with her as she steadied herself.

"I'm okay," Veva said, "I just.. not used to-" She threw up again. Except this time, it was all over the feet of the Kazekage! Gaara stared blankly at the barf on his feet. Why was this happening? He had tried to help this girl and this happened. Ever since he had made a turn for the better, he had promised himself to not harm other without just cause, especially civilians. However, this girl was asking for it! More over, why hadn't his sand protected him? Was vomit not something that warranted protection from?!

After noticing what she had done wrong, Veva apologized profusely while giggling, "sorry sorry! Tomorrow, I'll make you something special to eat as an apology."

Gaara glared back at her. Veva visually shrunk down to size, "you wouldn't hurt a chibi would you?!" **Veva's an animated girl. Don't judge her**. Gaara allowed his face to go back into it's blank stare and threw his shoes off. Veva grew back to normal size and decided to hide behind a small building fixture. She was a bit sober now and was not going to take any chances. She didn't know much about ninja, but she knew that they were strong, and if Gaara was the Kazekage, then he was the strongest. Sure he was slim and was barely the height of his brother, but she knew he had to be strong to possess that title.

After hiding the throw up beneath sand, he began walking towards the tower. He was done with this farce.

As he entered their family's residential area of the Tower, Gaara sighed out. He was tired. That girl was irritating and he had piles of work to finish. To think, the Kazekage had been lowered to babysitting.

"Kazekage?" Veva questioned.

Gaara turned around to face the girl. What had she wanted now? She walked closer to him. He stood still, wondering just what she had planned. Finally reaching him, she pointed a finger towards him, reaching for his head. That time, the sand stopped her.

"Hey! No ninja powers!" Veva screamed out. Gaara allowed his sand to loosen on her hand; however, he left some there to be sure.

Veva's finger grew closer to his forehead. Finally, she reached what she was trying to find.

Poking Gaara's forehead, she asked, "What's this thing?" Gaara stared at the girl. She was questioning the mark on his forehead.

"It's a mark. A reminder." He decided that was an all right answer.

Veva pulled away, "it's weird," she said with finality. She moved her bangs out of her face, revealing a mark on her own forehead. "I have quiet a complex about this," she stated, "I have one too. See?" She giggled after Gaara toke notice of the mark on her head. "I got it as a kid. I don't even remember it ever happening. And we have them in the same place. They match!"

Gaara looked at her questioningly.

"I've never met someone with a weird mark like me. But you don't hide yours like I do. heeheehee! Let's be weird together!" she exclaimed making a grab for his hands. "Now we won't have to be weird alone!"

Gaara stared at her pulling his hands away. What was wrong with this girl? He thought she was done with being affected by the alcohol, but it seemed he was wrong. Besides, he wasn't weird? Or was he? Maybe she was right. Kankuru and Temari often told him he lacked social skills, was awkward, and was overly polite. He didn't see the problem. It wasn't as if he had chosen to be this way. He had an "interesting childhood."

Gaara marveled. He had been learning all sorts of things lately. About a week ago, Kankuru came home upset saying, "bitches aint shit." Gaara though 'of course female canines weren't feces. Silly Kankuru.'

"GAARA!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Gaara gave Veva a questioning look.

"I'm sorry for everything. I was having a rough day," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly grinning, "is there something you like to eat. I'll make you a late night snack to apologize!"

Gaara thought over this. Temari had brought the girl here to work as a chef. After thinking over how safe it was, he decided it couldn't hurt... too much. Besides, if she faltered, he would have just cause to fire her.

Turning towards her, Gaara answered, "I like Gizzard and salted tongue." With that he walked into his residential office and closed the door.

**(. . .)**

Veva looked at him, cocking her head to the side. After a few moments of thinking over what he had just asked for, she screamed.

"WHAT?! THAT'S SO GROSS!"

* * *

AN: Oh my I missed writing this lighthearted story. Sorry I toke so long guys, but it's summer now and I'll do better! Let me know your thoughts guys.


End file.
